


New Obsession

by KitsunePhantom09



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I am synchro rep, M/M, Spirit Gate 1, is a nightclub able to be rated G if nothing happens?, oh well, yay contribution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsunePhantom09/pseuds/KitsunePhantom09
Summary: Yusei, better known by his alias Star, works at a nightclub. Someone, or something, takes a vested interest in him.
Relationships: Atem/Fudou Yuusei, Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Fudou Yuusei/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 13





	New Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Took the prompt of captivate. Hopefully I did the boys some justice. :}

The Satellite Nightclub was alive on the new moon night. The lights of the dancefloor lit up the patrons from below as the strobe lights moved over them from above; a rainbow mess of lights that would make one nauseous and dizzy if unprepared, perhaps worse. The music was excessively loud, a dubstep track with a fast, heavy beat the crowd could follow easily. Alcohol flowed freely from the bar, and there were a plethora of couples tucked away in the darker spots making out.

Star was working one of the stages tonight. Encompassed by a steel cage, and lit up from above by pale blue lights, he danced for the patrons’ entertainment. Well, he wouldn’t call it dancing – he just gave them good views of his body in time with the beat.

Like always, he had quite the audience, all of whom had no qualms tossing cash at him to keep the show going. Star swung around the pole of the stage, putting his strength on display as he held to it by only his legs for moments before hauling himself upright again. Sliding down the pole, he lowered himself into an unnecessary but provocative crouch, earning him all sorts of cheers and whistles.

The song switched to a new track, one Star hadn’t heard before. Synthwave, he deduced, instead of the dubstep the DJ normally played. It was darker, had some very limited vocals, and gave him a somewhat Egyptian vibe. This song…resonated with him, and he found himself moving to it with a grace he wasn’t aware he had. Smooth, erotic motions that entranced his audience; a quick glance around the dancefloor let him know that his fellow dancers were doing much the same.

And then Star saw him.

Up against the wall, all by himself, was a young man. A wild mane of black hair tipped with red-violet, golden bangs framing his face. Dark, shiny, form-fitting clothing that looked somewhere between punk and goth. A bright yellow, upside down pyramid hung from a thick chain around his neck, adorned with an eye symbol.

Star should not have been able to see so much detail from so far, but even vaguely turning his head in the stranger’s direction drew all of his attention into hyper-focus. Forcefully looking away wasn’t much better; was it always so dark? Star’s mind was starting to race, his heart speeding up in fear, but he didn’t dare stop moving. That stranger was behind the sudden changes, the dance Star’s body was compulsively following, he was sure of it. But why was he doing this? What else could he do? What would he do if Star tried to resist?

Dark, darker, yet darker still. The strobe lights and the stage lights were the only light sources left, but the former was fading fast. _Keep dancing_ , Star chanted mentally. _Keep dancing, and maybe he’ll get his fill and leave._ He looked around again; the strobe lights were gone, leaving the space to be illuminated by the lights of the four stages. Two pink, two blue – where the others fading, too? The shadows were sapping the light from the other three stages, dimming them but keeping them on. Star’s stage lights were fine as far as he could tell-

A spotlight.

He was the center of the stranger’s attention.

Star tried his best to swallow the sudden burst of fear. _Just keep dancing._ His body didn’t falter in its routine despite his panic, so he let his mind run. The cage could only be locked and unlocked from the inside, and any dancer inside would always have the key; a hazing incident led to that change. The bars were spaced, but hardly far enough to allow someone’s hand through. Unless the stranger was strong enough to bend steel, Star should be safe…right?

The shadows were visible now, visible in a way Star was certain they shouldn’t be. They twisted and coiled like unearthed worms. Some of them were wrapping around the bars, creeping upwards. Star looked over his shoulder.

The stranger was gone. As everything got darker, the stranger had been immune. Glowing hair, glowing pyramid. _Did his eyes glow, too?_ Star tried to scan his surroundings, but nothing jumped out at him. The strange effects were still happening, so the stranger was still close, still watching. _Is this song supposed to seem endless?_

“So pretty,” a voice said. A soft male voice, from somewhere close behind Star. He didn’t dare try to look. _Keep dancing, keep dancing._ “Have we ever seen someone this beautiful?”

“ **No** ,” answered another. Deeper male voice, one that dripped with power and made shivers crawl up and down Star’s spine. “ **This one is exceptional indeed.** ”

Star’s body broke routine but kept rhythm. He grabbed onto the pole and swung around, now facing the stranger. The stranger himself was shorter than Star, paler, and his eyes were large and purple. Behind him, wrapped in glowing yellow chains, was the stranger’s own shadow. A silhouette so dark it stood out easily among the rest of the shadows and darkness. The stranger’s shadow had three eyes, two red where eyes should be, and a bright yellow one on its forehead, a symbol identical to the one of the pyramid.

“Shall we keep him?” the stranger asked. “His light does not falter in our shadows.”

A glowing grin appeared on the shadow’s face. “ **Our very own star,** ” it said. Moving as one, the stranger and his shadow wordlessly commanded the shadows around them. The tendrils sliced through the metal like warm butter, and Star was finally released from the compulsion. Immediately, he pressed himself to the few bars of the cage that was left, but the tendrils reached for him just as quickly. They seeped through the thin, sparkly fabric on his arms and legs, but left no stains as they slithered into good holding positions.

At the stranger’s behest, the tendrils pulled Star forward and prevented much movement. The stranger reached up with one hand to caress Star’s face, and his shadow mirrored the action. In the stranger’s eyes Star stared, and saw no malice, but wonder. Like he was in awe of what he’d found.

 _What’s so special about me?_ Star thought to himself. Or, at least, he tried to think to himself, but the stranger smiled softly at him. “What’s so special,” he said, “is that when we look into your eyes…”

“ **The universe answers our gaze,** ” the shadow finished. All around them, the world was encased in darkness. Only they existed. The shadow’s smile grew as it asked, “ **Won’t you come with us, little star?** ”

Star swallowed thickly, but his voice wouldn’t respond. _I don’t think I have a choice._ Star thought instead.

The stranger laughed a somewhat melodic laugh. “You’re a smart one, aren’t you?” he said. “But don’t worry, we would never hurt something as beautiful and interesting as you.” The pyramid began to glow brightly. “What is your name? Mine is Yugi, and this is Atem.” The shadow, Atem, trilled at his name.

… _Yusei._ He replied silently, just before the pyramid’s light overtook everything.


End file.
